


10000 hours

by horseshoeforry



Series: 王族Pair [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry
Summary: 社会人迹×网球选手越，交往中。又名迹越被偷窥的那些年。时间线较零散，请…包涵。去年同期的本子里的文。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: 王族Pair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157861
Kudos: 1





	10000 hours

28/25  
太平洋的午间滑向尽头。  
油漆是当地市场买的便宜货，配了顺滑的木柄刷，若非日光太好，亦或是光泽的墙面太刺眼，越前简直要怀疑，这是从冰箱里倒出的鲜榨果汁，从果皮的缝隙里悠哉地溜走，淌在手指尖，旋成清凉的香气。稀松平常的周末，那装修的师傅堵在路上，从曦光照进窗户至慵懒的午餐后，随车流丝毫未动。越前索性从后备箱取出工具，修整下掉漆的墙面。  
没催促吸溜着拉面，言辞间满是歉意的师傅，源于他对这个叫圣塔莫尼卡的地方，也仅有在纸媒休刊前，和童年睡前闲语中残留的模糊印象罢了。若作为人体导航仪，建议当地人避过车流高峰路段，实在强人所难。  
他把手上的油漆用餐巾纸擦掉，夹起一块芒果干，甚是百无聊赖。左右日头爬上山尖，这面墙的装饰工作也就大功告成。新漆未干，窗帘旁的风铃随风摆舞，弄出不少细小的坑洼。他略一伸手，叮当作响的风铃里掉出几粒晶莹的糖果。  
……是去年圣诞剩下的吗？  
估计又是被哪个调皮的小家伙遗漏的。  
遗漏的也不止这一样。此番度假前，日本的寺庙家收到不少从冲绳寄来的盐味仙贝，没有署名。未计较还礼的考虑，越前和卡鲁宾时常分食一包，收拾行李时倒是忘记了。这趟匆忙而谨慎的旅行，除去不安宁的宿醉和稍被另眼相待的临街拥吻，就纯粹认可合法身份这一点而言，越前是相当满意的。  
第五个电话。未知来电。越前舒了口气，不是他家讲荤段子的老头，也不是外出就会嘱咐万千的老妈。对方自报家门，倒是往事一桩。  
“……木手学长怎么会突然联系我？”  
“全国大赛比嘉中和青学比赛过的，你忘了？”  
是木手永四郎。他的年纪似磨去了桀骜和傲气，语调客气，面临越前早就遗忘两校比赛的情况，也并未愠怒。  
当然记得。那是越前从美国返回日本的第一战，这些年大大小小的比赛不少，然而人对胜利前的号角、与旗开得胜的风帆总是记忆犹新的。  
“听说你快结婚了，我和田仁志商量着寄了些特产，应该已至你家中。我来确认下，也顺便说句，越前，恭喜你。”  
道过谢后又寒暄几句，得知这位学长早早退出网坛，近年来对他的关注倒是丝毫未减，也就理所当然地没绕过迹部景吾，这位任凭国中网球部的风雨飘摇、占据所有人青涩记忆的大少爷。  
请柬是迹部发的，至于为什么连比嘉国中都通知了，他也暂时弄不明白。这疑问本是无关紧要，木手道别后，越前也就没再思考。  
耳边是铁门旋转过的嘎吱声，伴随着花枝并不繁茂的低语。这声音近期时常转悠，对此，越前的洞察力堪比球场上擦耳而过的网球，比之更敏锐的是，能让他从梯子上摇晃下，停下手中刷漆的工作，转头的一个拥抱——  
“我回来了。”  
“……要抱你下来吗？”迹部顺势摸了下他的头，似带着点炫耀身高的满足。  
“并不。”越前挣开他的手，举起刷子作势要往迹部脸上糊。“你介意去医院洗个脸吗？”  
迹部耸耸肩，看他从梯子上慢悠悠地踏下来，手滑到他腰上，没有半点松开的意思。  
“完成任务。”他接过迹部手里的冷饮喝起来，“什么时候去打球？”  
是西柚柠檬水，还剩五分之四。迹部笑了声，举起右手的另一杯冷饮，“嘛，这才是你的。”  
分明是故意的。他转头咬着吸管，“哼……不还，怎么样？”  
不怎么样。  
本可以再呛声几句，毕竟在唇枪舌剑这项本领上，越前找不着和他旗鼓相当的对手，前提是，他还得看得上，并在争吵中兼备强大的儿童逻辑思维、以及和好时成年人理智客观的态度。  
“下次小心点，或者等我回来。”迹部最后叮嘱道。“否则就真变成坠落的奥菲丽娅了。”  
爬上横跨的枝丫，去套上花冠，邪恶的纸条折断……那位溺水的奥菲丽娅。  
“她死了。”越前拨开迹部的手，似乎是特意将自己与奥菲丽娅区分开。年少排演的戏剧中，溺水戏NG无数次，原因是被迹部选中的女主角，未能呈现出濒临绝处的无力感。  
“我不明白她寻死的原因。”喝完最后一口饮料，他扬扬手，准确无误地丢进了垃圾箱里。  
面前的男人轻笑，“……现在也不明白吗？”  
越前不欲作答，这题于他不在擅长范围内。  
“……本大爷，教你就是了。”  
这是一双修长有力的手，纵身一弯便把越前禁锢在墙面上。这让他忆起拔罐而出的夏日汽水，密实的颗粒从唇边涌到舌苔，从脖颈、耳垂到整个头颅都淹没在汽水里，连挣扎也始料未及。迹部的唇齿间是温暖的，那么锋利的外壳下酝酿着婉转动人的情感，如神祇般发号施令，将奥菲丽娅从罪恶深重的尘世中拉出，飘向无忧之境。越前甚至有了窒息之感，他意欲将来人附着的双手扯下，却被钳制得更紧更深。迹部重新调整好姿势，一手绕过越前的头圈住他，一手迎着他的上半身贴近自己，看着越前近乎气喘吁吁，才略松开手，还好心地掏出方帕给他。  
越前似并不领情，一扭头。“你就是这么敷衍排练对象？”  
“我在行使作为《哈姆雷特》导演兼编剧、你的未婚夫的权利。”  
公私不分。越前想。时隔多年，根本想不起奥菲莉亚谢幕时说了些什么，他早就当成事不关己的存档，从大脑中清楚得一干二净。可那人，目光一如当年，噙着笑玩味的表情分明是在说：她疑心指天誓日的盟约的可靠性，被暗无天日的否定与迷失拖进泥淖，而你不是，只为——  
太阳将你拥入怀中。

25/22  
“少爷，车停好了。”  
司机是位四十多岁的中年人，雅正斯文，算起来相处的日子，比起家中长辈多出不少。  
他调了调智能旋钮，向身后的迹部示意：“温度还舒适吗？”  
迹部不经觉察的笑意在嘴角蔓延。“我是怕冷到那个笨蛋。”  
雾气覆盖的窗外，铲雪工人在呼哧呼哧地喘气，棉手套和厚围巾变成与冰雪世界对抗的武器。半小时、然后一小时过去，车前窗的雪花卸下一层又一层，墨绿色发丝下的少年面孔愈发清晰，他缩进车里，哈了一口冷气。  
“这下彻底变成无业游民了。”越前嘟囔着。  
“拒绝国家队的邀请时不是很硬气？”迹部摸了摸下巴，试图从来人的脸上搜寻出懊悔之类的情绪，然而，如他所料，并没有。  
“那个地方不适合我。”浴血归来的战士仍然眷恋战场的喧嚣，而最为心忧的是，他和队里那些和他同一级别的教练员，比如四五十岁柴米油盐的中年人，缺乏他这个年纪时兴的话题。  
“确实。”迹部应声。那个地方从训练场到盥洗室，全是年轻有潜力的学员，越前和他们年纪差不多，又同是网球选手出身，迹部年轻过，更加明白年轻人的耐心是最足的，难保哪天不被芳心暗许的某位继任天才横刀夺爱。  
他从未向越前表达过这层意思。那会失了风度，也不够洒脱。  
“龙马少爷还没拆今年的圣诞礼物呢。”司机大叔适时提醒道。  
迹部点点头。“退役后，小粉丝的热情倒是有增无减。”  
拆开缎带和包装纸，越前从缤纷的纸盒中掏出一只融化的冰淇淋，拆开另一件，霎时巧克力牛奶的味道蔓延开来，然后是乐高儿童玩具、咬了半截的红苹果、烤得焦糊的姜糖小人，他旁边的迹部憋笑了许久，“很有创意。”  
“我是不是该感激，你把礼物都收回而非在他们面前拆开。”  
以往几年的圣诞，那些热情过头的小朋友把在手里滚了好几圈的糖果递给他，一脸真诚地望着越前。“谢谢龙马哥哥教我打网球，最喜欢的牛奶糖给你，呐。”  
越前不知拒绝，他接过融了一半奶糖，最终辜负了小朋友的期待，揣在兜里而非直接下咽，以同样真诚的语气回应：“我会好好保存。”  
后来……定期会去名叫“越前龙马超幼龄儿童网球俱乐部”，实则是在札幌乡村、连营业执照都不全的幼儿园。第一次驱车造访，孩子们拿着锅铲和鸡蛋，为他演示了深入大众内心的旋球和杀球，用反光的铲面对着他，气势汹汹地说：“你还差得远呢。”  
越前：“……”  
初时只是提议：“迹部，我想在那里修个网球场。”  
“……哦？假如你做好下半生穷困潦倒和缺衣少食的准备。”  
这幅景象，被跟随越前去札幌度过圣诞的迹部嘲笑了多年，笑声过后，把营业执照补上，又在学校旁边划了块地修球场，专业器具换了一拨又一拨，从札幌到横滨的寿町，再到大阪的爱邻，再到某个名字也记不住的地方。  
越前甚少造访，打完球他一般会抱怨："……别说我是你们的教练，丢脸死了。”  
“扎马尾的那个，手臂太僵硬。”  
“可你在电视上，就是这样回击的呀。”女孩挥起球拍，啪地一下摔到地上。  
越前哭笑不得地把她抱起来，擦了擦脸。看她攥着球拍不松手，嘴里还嘿哈嘿哈地念念有词，也就说不出话，专心指导她的动作。  
年岁稍长，从全国各地寄来的圣诞贺礼日渐增多。  
温暖的车厢将雾霭茫茫的世界分隔开，越前醒来多次，近来梦中老是不太安宁，有从父辈加注的武士梦想中挣脱的回忆，有他和青学学长们在寿司店彻夜狂欢的片段，也有陪伴他左右、在远距离的坚持中携手的伴侣。  
旁边的人轻轻地晃了下他的脑袋，叫他的名字，龙马，龙马。  
眼睛露出条缝，困得又再次闭上，他听见耳畔传来迹部低沉的笑声，和司空见惯引发的纵容，终于打了个哈欠，看着眼前熟悉的景象，那日复一日热闹的球场和在雪中打闹嬉戏的小孩。  
“我们结婚吧，迹部。”  
“……我会当真。”推开车门的手转而绕到越前的头上，随即陷在他的羽绒服帽子里。似是确认，迹部绽开一抹笑意，把越前拉入怀中。“本大爷当真了。”  
“乐意至极。”  
雪后峰峦上缭绕的云烟散开，蓝天斑斑，腾空而上的云朵时而又屯聚在一起。任雪花吹到脸上，和他释放的层层笑意相融，迹部几乎是跃下车厢，带着点十几岁才会有的狂喜和不羁，向越前伸出手来。  
他的少年啊。  
“欢迎回来，我们的家。”

23/20  
接到讯息时，迹部刚在私人飞机上和圣塔莫尼卡的市长签完城市公园规划投资书。那边说，医院里出了点问题，问他能不能赶去救场。以他对越前的熟知，类似“你能不能捎个午餐过来”的语气，诡异地从生死攸关的白色建筑中出现时，准没好事。推开门，映入眼帘的是越前不离手的红球拍，和缠成白熊肢体般的手臂。  
越前略带些心虚的语气：“……别告诉其他人。”  
“你二十岁了，越前龙马。学小孩子动怒就打架吗？”  
“未免管得太多了吧你。”越前哼了一声，“他打球打不过我，不用球拍，动真格的手脚功夫也不行。”  
“你还挺得意啊越前。温网刚结束，就把手臂折腾成这样？”  
越前比迹部小几岁，又过早涉入网坛，那不是什么精神家园和象牙塔，反而是更加残忍的历练场。早年在人际关系上甚少碰壁，源于他那靠实力说话、又坦诚自如的性情。简而言之，不会有无缘无故和他人争执、甚至动手的情况。  
“离明年的比赛还有半年，恢复又不是什么大不了的事。”越前说。正是深秋，梧桐的叶子从窗户的缝隙中钻进来，满目红枫印得他的脸充满生机。  
“上次比赛受伤，上上次瞒着父母一个人手术，越前，这次你还是不准备打个电话回家？”  
不想让他们担心，他想。但又觉着这种话不符合自诩长大的自己，“你不是在这里吗？”  
“所以，”迹部也难得露出认真的神色，“这次准备找个什么借口敷衍本大爷，说你和队里的同伴打架双双住进医院？”  
“他知道我有男朋友，说了些很难听的话。”  
“你受伤的事……”迹部掏出手机，毫不犹豫地拨给了竹内伦子。  
“喂，说了不要告诉他们！”越前的手欲抢过电话，迹部一把擒住他，露出略显张扬的表情。  
伦子接到迹部的电话也吃惊，毕竟这位有过数面之缘的越前的学长，态度一直格外有礼，却从未和她与南次郎有过私下联系。  
“迹部同学，请问有什么事吗？”  
“伯母，突然联系真是唐突。越前他——”  
他生气了。索性抄起枕头扔过来，一副你这个叛徒的表情。  
迹部利索地偏头躲过，看起来早有预谋。  
“他和我，交往快五年了。希望不要吓到您。”  
越前挥动着枕头的手停下来，撇了撇嘴，最后站在迹部身边，等待类似审判的决定。不是没做好向父母坦诚的准备，只是他心中还有疑虑，那屡次在他怀里塞写真集的父亲，和暗示要介绍亲戚家女孩的母亲，以及被奉为完美相亲对象的菜菜子表姐的眼里，越前龙马，只是个对女生不感冒，对示好无动于衷的恋爱盲。  
他们不是在戏剧中不欢而散的怨侣，越前也早已从哈姆雷特的剧本中走出。但他听见迹部有条不紊地陈述恋爱经过，难得正经地如同身披铠甲的勇者，才倏忽意识到，似乎在这段感情中，投入了比料想中多出几倍的精力。  
“……大致了解了。”伦子冷静的速度超出两人的意料。“迹部同学，你不是普通家庭的孩子，若你能解决家中长辈的疑问，我的选择，会和龙马一致。”  
“希望您能明白，此番坦白并非意气之举。”迹部说。“这并非单纯的友谊，我爱他。从不知道多少年前，从球场相遇开始，直到未来某刻也停不下来的，我爱他。”  
“至于父母那边，我也会适时带着龙马去见他们。在此之前，我和他，会以在自身领域顶尖的实力作为担保，不会因为流言蜚语和艰难处境而缴枪投降。龙马他渗透到骨子里的绝对自信、优渥和生机，不会被任何犬马声色所玷污。”  
“那么，”伦子吸了口气，“龙马他——”  
“我也是。”  
几乎是下意识地，呈上自己的答案。这份毫不犹疑的坚决发自内心，坚决地认为，迹部可以谅解他狼狈住院的原因，是不想再受到同性恋情带来的非议。台前或幕后，当他注定走完无我境界的三扇门，孑然一身地推开更多是非不明的选择，迹部也会在终点拥抱他。  
你不缺观众，有本大爷，为你加冕。  
那么，这份对母亲的交代亦是对他最好的回馈。  
“我爱他。”

18/15  
庆功宴和告别宴重合到一起。  
酒吧不是一脸稚气的越前能来的地方。等众人散去，只剩下他们。越前喝了不少冰水，又逢夏夜微凉，小腹竟有些痛起来。迹部看他神色有恙，寻思这位被自己叫出来喝告别酒的小学弟，是不是在青春的年纪另有安排。  
“看来我选错了时机。”  
“没有。只是遗憾没能和你再正式比赛一场。”越前放下手中的杯子，这下手指尖都凉得回不了暖。  
迹部打量着他，也毫无掩饰心底的好奇。“比过的那场，你不是赢了吗？越前龙马会对所谓的'手下败将'——本大爷承认那只是暂时输给你——感兴趣吗？”  
“你很厉害。”越前不得不承认。“我看了夏季在澳大利亚的比赛，没用唐怀瑟，也没用迈向破灭的圆舞曲，进攻和防守均衡性很强。相比三年前的比赛，对前后场结合运用的能力，没几个人胜得过你。”  
“本大爷不打有名无实的网球。”  
“不赖嘛，越前。”迹部又要了瓶价值不菲的威士忌。  
“不会再打网球了吗？”  
不会再打的意思是，不会再因输一场球而忧郁，在淋雨之后的比赛酣畅淋漓地和对手畅谈，在职网中如碎纸屑堆积起来的回忆，也会被岁月的风霜侵蚀个干净；把热血和青春的账户腾出来，塞满更多属于成年人的抱负、责任、上进心。  
“你是以什么样的立场在和我交流，越前？”  
“谢谢你没把动手术的事告诉我爸妈。”  
“就说你还是个小鬼。”  
“喂，我不是了。”  
“感激的措辞，我从小收到大。”迹部嗤笑。“况且，那不过是微不足道的小事。”  
“于你而言，”越前语气也不自觉尖刻起来。在他和迹部交流时，总是说两句就会进入旁若无人的剑拔弩张状态。“也是这么对其他选手的？”  
“……什么意思？”  
更早之前，那位和他住得近的迹部学长，幸而去过他家做客。陈列柜里是各式奖杯，他在越前缺失的领域散发着难以抗拒的光芒。偶尔提起友人的礼物，才意识到他和国中的一群人还有联络：幸村送了玫瑰园的设计图给他，手冢寄来从德国早春的比赛讯息，白石赠与宠物书秘籍……迹部调笑道：啊，本大爷好像是送过幸村一件衬衫，其他人也只是社交账号有互关。他总是漫不经心地维持着关系，如同站在社会关系的顶端，比划着手里的指挥棒，对越前说，你不过是其中一个。  
“我不干挖人隐私的事。”越前说。言下之意，刚才的话不过酒后胡言，当不得真。  
竟然有莫名的失落。所以迹部也就莫名地，没拒绝旁边那位示意良久的女士，如其所愿搭上她的手指。  
“这就是你的私生活？”越前头都疼起来，酒吧果然不适合他。即使半隔离的包厢把震耳欲聋声音隔离在外，阵阵眩晕仍久久不散。  
“小朋友舍不得你呢。”烫着大卷发的女孩嘟了嘟嘴。  
她来到越前身前，眨了眨眼睛。“要我让给你吗？”  
随后转头无奈地向迹部笑了笑，以消弭他被当做货物的怒气。而迹部，亦讶于自己并未有多生气。反之，他更期待越前的反应。  
所以你选了周末的空档，没有拒绝邀请，作为客人参加本大爷的庆功宴。  
到底是为什么，越前龙马。  
“你让的东西，我不会要。”越前底气很足，心想也不是什么丢脸的事。  
他跨过桌边，没有分一点注意给那个女孩。“虽然不能和你比赛很可惜，但以后可能无法再见面，才是我来到这里的原因。”  
语气不能再理直气壮。  
迹部对这个答案显然，不是太满意。他顺势跨前一步，两人离得也近些，顺便给了女孩一个眼神，让她自讨没趣地离开。  
“电邮、电话，甚至住址你都有。”迹部说。“本大爷并不会吝啬，多一个在网坛打拼的朋友。”  
朋友。他特地强调了一下这个词，仿佛已经把越前的姓名标签整理进了陈列柜，和那排叫幸村、手冢和白石的观众排列到一起。  
他张开双手，越前把手插进他双臂的空隙，还没来及思考什么样的分别竟然要这么不自然的姿势，他的头就抵在迹部的肩膀上。很难得地，男生间的拥抱，竟然让他那么眷恋。酒精稀释了他的感觉，而迹部的味道又让若隐若现的情愫浮于水面，镜面上有他的脸：闭着眼睛，敛着表情，比任何时候都要安宁和乖顺。  
“……满意了？”迹部噙着笑看他。  
“嗯。”  
“那为什么不放开我？”  
“或者说——”  
他捧住越前的头，随即一个非常轻、类似羽毛掉进冰块里，还没来得及传递温度的吻贴上来。  
法式起泡酒，葡萄和青柠。迹部的味道超标了。越前轻轻扬了下巴，鼻梁擦过迹部的，弧线跃过鼻尖时，他瞥见喉结鼓动的、手指在他发间颤抖的迹部，试探般地触及嘴唇时难得的小心翼翼，那个气势如万千铁骑入侵的迹部，嘴角是领航的舵手，将浪花的形状扬起。  
迹部，他在偷笑。  
“这样你会比较满意，龙马？”他的嘴唇游移到越前的眼睛上，“既然喜欢我……”又停下来低笑，亲吻越前的眼睑，看他反常地没有呛声，更没有反抗，这种确认带来的安定人让人无比动心。  
“我都知道。”他说。  
而那个从紧张刚到松弛的男孩，睁开了眼睛，以同样确认的语气回应着迹部。  
放下球拍递过来的每一瓶水，汗水浸湿的玫瑰味……以及翩然而飞的眼角的泪痣。他睁眼时如回暖的北国之海，用手迅速地掠过水面，指尖也会沾染上墨水般的蓝渍。  
“我喜欢你。”越前从忐忑中缓过来，下意识觉着气势不能输，“我赢了她。”  
“胜利属于你。”  
“王子殿下。”

17/14  
木手提着行李，在太平洋的湿气中抖了抖头发，付钱的同时还在和司机比手画脚。愁眉不展之时，身后有人叫他的名字，不是熟稔的语气，却足够笃定。  
“……迹部？迹部景吾？”  
“离机场还有两公里，要不要捎带？”迹部从后排摇下车窗，手臂支在座椅旁，眉毛一挑。  
“多谢。”  
“苦瓜仙贝，盐味的。”木手从包里掏出个包装盒。“大少爷会收吗？”  
“总是有人喜欢这类食物。”迹部接过来。  
他此番来美国申请summer intern，接近年底，才会回到日本和亲朋一聚。木手则是度假前夕正好赶上了美网，本没打算在赛前抢到票，不抱希望地联系那位曾经的青学新星，竟然得到了回应。  
“说起来，这是第一次现场看越前的正式比赛。”  
“那个小个子，曾经是我们的对手。现在就像光一样走向了世界，不得不佩服手冢的眼光。”  
迹部回应得很敷衍，不似往常张扬得近乎跋扈。他的手机从裤袋掉出来，手也随意地垂在一旁，眼睛里的眉飞色舞融在阳光下，走进了、逆着光，才看见里面正摇滚、翻沸。  
“洛杉矶的海滩和冲绳很不一样。”他说。随即捕捉到迹部的眼睛眨了下。“我们在珊瑚礁和热带鱼里训练体能，这边的人会端着香槟享受日光浴。”  
“那并非什么高贵的行为。”迹部从恍惚中正色过来。他很清楚与自己年岁相差无几的男孩们，却不是都把挥拍的动作当成仪式来完成。那是一种青涩岁月的特产，还没成熟的自尊与虚荣，和用网球来武装的倔强。他清楚伴随自己成长的十几年的特权，同时也是桎梏脚踝的枷锁。  
“梦想长在心里。祝你好运，木手。”  
一句不带优越感的祝福。带笑的眼睛。仿佛他说出口就会生根发芽一样。  
木手被手机的响声拉回思绪。他下意识瞥了眼发亮的屏幕，又迅速移开。照片上的人是身着华服的迹部，搂着金发的女孩笑得灿烂。  
这张面孔，总是有些熟悉。  
他在哪里见过。对了，在后台越前的背包里见过。国中起就势同水火的两人，存着同一张迹部和女孩的合照，难道……爱上了同一个女孩吗。从合影的角度看，越前未出现在照片上，似乎才是那个插足的第三者。  
“迹部。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道越前有喜欢的人吗？”  
“你说越前？”  
“啊，是的。”木手斟酌着措辞，思考如何才能把三角关系描述得不那么尴尬。“似乎是伦理不容的感情，越前他，也很为难呢。”  
迹部随即反应过来，他指了指屏幕。“跟这张照片有关？”  
“差不多。”木手缓了口气，“总之希望你心平气和地跟他说。”  
迹部笑了声。“爱的事情也能心平气和吗？”  
他的语调高亢起来，被木手自动解读为发火的先兆。  
“越前他除了网球似乎什么都不放在心上，作为男人，请互相尊重吧。”  
“本大爷当然会尊重他。”  
如果这是带着决斗意味的尊重。  
车缓缓停下，木手拉着行李，关上车门前，甚至鞠了下躬。  
“这小子一直很尊重前辈的，形成意料以外的关系也不是他的意愿。”  
“怎么，你是要本大爷放弃吗？”  
他想起屏幕亮起，迹部眼角眉梢漾开的微笑，那个自称冰帝帝王的人，怎么会因为学弟的介入，放弃话语中真正长在他心中的爱人呢？  
“祝福你们。也祝福越前。”他满面愁容的样子也丝毫没影响迹部的好心情。后座的人仰着头盯着手机好一会儿，还时不时传出轻笑。那位好心的师傅只在迹部的书房里目睹这番景象——他在读一本深爱的书籍，读得慢下来，词句便开始散落，字句之间的距离就像宇宙一般永恒。他在永恒里找到自己的典故，入驻一段未知的故事。  
那么只好打断他。“少爷，该登机了。”  
“掉头。”  
他收好仙贝的礼盒，吩咐道先去趟花店。只因早在哈姆雷特排练时，就被隐藏得不为人知的私心，在跨越大洋的时空里被另一个人惦记。  
典故。岁月。归宿。  
“好戏刚开场。”

END.  



End file.
